1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly, to a fan of being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from a heat sink, and a heat dissipation device having such a fan and a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with a heat generating electronic device such as a central processing unit (CPU), and transfers heat through conduction away from the heat generating electronic device so as to prevent over-heating of the heat generating electronic device.
Conventionally, a fan is mounted on a side of the heat sink to improve heat dissipation efficient of the heat sink. The fan and the heat sink are assembled together by a number of screws. The screws are assembled to and disassembled from the heat sink one by one. This is very time-consuming and trouble.
What is needed, therefore, is a fan of being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from a heat sink, and a heat dissipation device including such a heat sink and a fan, thereby overcoming the above-described problems.